falling
by xxJayderz
Summary: Brian and Ryan, two cute best friends, since forever. It's to bad that one of them wants to be more than friends. And what will hapen if the other boy decides that he may love him back? RxB


--f-a-l-l-i-n-g--

he sun shone on the young boys face. Face towards the delphinium blue sky, these were the times when he felt the most at ease.

If only it could stay this way.

He ran faster as he saw blue house, white curtains blowing through the breeze, music blaring a, "Story of the year" song. He could see the long curly sweaty hair moving to the beat through the window, opened of course, for him. He sang the lyrics to himself, as he got closer to the tree.

Being who he was, he effortlessly scrambled up the old oak hopped on the roof and slipped through the window.

"Hiya!-"

The other boy made no motion, not making a sound except for the barely audible grunt that seemed to satisfy his optimistic widow jumper. The silent boy slowly turned his head, and yawned, sleepily.

"You're here already I thought you said half an hour, maybe an hour…"

"Yeah… But Ry-Ry… I hurried through all my chores for you." The older boy cut the whiny one a look.

"I told you not to call me that anymore, Brian!"

"But that's not fair! It's your nickname! I've called you that since… I don't know. But since forever!!"

"And usually I don't care but now…"

The smaller boy looked tearful as the other boy continued. "Now calling me that seems childish. Like, I have said tons of times before, just call me Ryan."

"NEVER!"

The dramatic boy got up and pulled the baggy T-shirt over the grumpy boys head.

"Whoa!", "What are you doing?"

"It's a beautiful day outside! NOW GET DRESSED AND GET YOUR FAT BUTT OFF THE CHAIR ALREADY!!"

'Fine-Fine. God you are like my mom!!"

"Shut up."

"Whatever Brian, you know that it's true."

"I don't want to hit you-okay?"

Ryan slowly got out of his fuzzy moon chair and stretched lazily.

_Man he's like a Roman statue. He looks like an angel, or a god._

Ryan's biceps and full six-pack gleamed, in the noon sun, streaming through the open window.

"Brian?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are staring at me?"

"I'm not."

Ryan continued, "What, do I look sexy without a shirt on? Do I look Italian gold?"

"Yeah, you look gorgeous." Brian's voice oozed with sarcasm. He continued,

"If you weren't such an ego- filled maniac, then maybe you'd notice that you're only wearing your puffy cloud boxers right now. And just to let you know, there are two huge holes right in your little Italian gold ass."

_Dammit! I was staring again! Why can't I stop? What's the matter with me? I feel strange, I need to look away or Ry-Ry will think something is wrong with me. Again._

Brian tried to peel his eyes from Ryan's spread out body, by looking at the computer.

"KYAAA!"

Ryan was looking on 'that' website again.

"How can you look at girls like this? It's so nasty!"

Ryan wouldn't answer him.

"Ryan!" Brian threw a book at Ryan's head, to get his attention.

"Ow!"

"Tell me why you look at girls like this!"

"Well... they are hot. Even you have to admit that!"

"BAKA!! YOU ARE SO NASTY!!"

Ryan quickly dodged an X- box controller being thrown at his head.

"_Brian looks so cute when he's pissed. His cheeks puff out and he looks like a chipmunk." Ryan thought,_

"_Brian looks alright today…"_

And Brian did look good. He had spent extra time on his outfit today, and had even used the cologne that Ryan liked.

"Well are you ready now, Ry-Ry?"

"Yeah- yeah."

"What do you wanna do?" Brian suddenly perked up and he suggested, excitedly,

"Let's go and take a walk! It's so nice outside and-,"

Ryan made a face. He wasn't really very active, except for at school, where he showed off every bit of his toned body.

"_-_And- maybe well see some cute girls." Brian added as an afterthought.

"YEAH!" Ryan grabbed Brian's hand to pull him out the window, causing Brian to blush.

"Wait… are you blushing, Brian?"

"No! Man you're gay!"

"Oh I thought I saw you blushing…"

"Well I wasn't! Just drop it!"

"Okay. I'll drop it, fine."

--

After hanging with Ryan for many years, Brian now knew the secret signs, the nod, the wink and the, "Hey!" Everywhere, every time they went out, the girls were no different. They would talk, flirt, and push out everything they had.

He often asked himself, if he was any different.

Sometimes Ryan would say, "She is obsessed with me, she's such a pest!"

Brian would then wonder_, _

"_Am I the same? Does he think I'm a pest too? _

_I wonder, if he could have anyone in the world for a best friend…or more… would he still choose me?"_

"Brian?"

_"I wonder if he feels the same way I do…" _

"BRIAN!!"

"Hmm?"

"Nicole, here, just asked for your number."

"Oh-."

"Are you listening? SHE IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!! GIVE HER YOUR EFFIN NUMBER!"

Brian looked around him. A girl who obviously was Nicole stood beside him, looking gorgeous as usual, but also a total fake. He didn't like girls like that.

…Except- scratch that- he just discovered a year ago, that he didn't like girls at all. In fact, he had found out that he had exact opposite preferences.

He felt a tug on his arm, someone pulled him backwards, hard.

"_**-BRIAN!"**_

"_**Now tell me why you aren't giving that nice girl your number…"**_

Ryan sounded pissed.

"Sorry, Ryan guess I just spaced out."

Ryan snorted, looking towards the girls, and loudly stated,

**_"You always are spaced out, Brian!"_**

"Fine. Maybe I am, but anyways, Ry-Ry, you know that she isn't my type…"

Oh crap he sounded whiny again.

"It's Ryan! For the last time! And Brian, I don't even think I know your type anymore."

"You've changed Brian, and not for the better!"

Well at least Ryan wasn't using his "I'm totally pissed off at you" voice. But he said that Brian had 'changed' and 'not for the better'. What was that supposed to mean?

"Give your number to Nicole!"

"Fine!"

_You don't always have to be so mad about everything._

--f-a-l-l-i-n-g--

He and Ryan were walking back from downtown later that afternoon.

"Brian?"

"Yeah, butt face?"

"Don't be mad…"

"Whatever."

_Ha-ha! Now Ryan could get whiny over him for a change._

"Are you seriously mad at me?"

"Yes!"

_Well not really. But I like where this is going…_

Ryan cleared his throat. Brian felt him tug his arm.

_What is he going to do?_

Suddenly Ryan whipped around and got down on both knees. Hazel met Azure blue as he stared deeply into, Brian's eyes.

"I can't stand you not being with me. Were pals forever, remember?"

_Why can't we be more? _

"Yeah. I guess."

"HAHA! I can't believe you fell for that! Brian you're such a sucker for my acts!"

Ryan grabbed Brian by his arm and gave him a noogie. They fell down onto the grass, laughing, while punching and kicking each other.

They laid down, exhaustion overwhelming their weak bodies. Brian could see the crease of Ryan's laugh line near his soft, vulnerable, lips.

They were moving closer together. Dangerously close. Ryan was still laughing. Brian was transfixed by Ryan's smile.

Suddenly at that moment, Brian did something that he never thought he ever could, or would do.

Brian kissed him.

Ryan sat up, surprised. He could see Brian's face still in the shadow of the sunset.

Ryan leaned close to Brian's ear, so close that Brian could hear Ryan breathing.

Brian was sure Ryan would kiss him back. He gulped in a bit of air.

He couldn't wait any longer. His entire body was about to explode…

"Brian… can you do that again-…"

He didn't need Ryan to ask him to do that.

Brian lunged forward, and covered Ryan's whole body, with his.

Brian kissed him again, hard.

Ryan eyes looked surprised, like he hadn't been expecting that. But then his surprise turned into lust, as if he had finally, found what he had been searching for all along. Ryan pulled himself closer to Brian's shivering body.

He kissed Brian back.

In a second they both were wrapped around each other, intertwined. They were so warm, together.

Brian felt a raindrop.

It started to pour.

Ryan sat up very fast. He looked confused, as if he had just realized, why and how, he had gotten into such an intimate position, with his best friend.

Hazel once more, met, Azure. Ryan gasped.

"_**I- I'm not supposed to fall in love with you!! I-I have to go!!" **_Ryan whispered, hoarse.

Ryan scrambled up quickly, and ran away, from Brian, to think things through. Brian that Ryan knew he had a lot to think about.

He knew because, he had gone through this, when he had fallen in love with Ryan.

Brian walked home alone, happiness in his beating heart. Even though everything was going to be different now singing the lyrics to a song in a car passing by…

"_**Ill do whatever it takes, to turn this around, because I can't spend another minute without you… and if you jump, I'll jump too.."**_

Brian thought to himself_, _

_"Ryan and I are total opposites, maybe it's better that way. But no matter what, I won't let Ryan get away. This is my only chance, and I'm not going to miss this for anything in the world."_

--


End file.
